Climbing to the Climax
by claribeth4evur
Summary: Climbing a tree leads to a strange encounter between Annabeth and Clarisse. Sorry summary sucks review pls! Claribeth lemon!


Sweat dripped down her forehead, and her breathing was ragged. Her arms were getting sore and her body was tired of holding this position for so long. Annabeth bit her lip, trying to fight a groan. Something hard poked her back- something that would probably leave a bruise.

"That's enough of a break," she muttered and began moving once again. Her hand reached for the limb just above her head. Just then, said limb broke off. It was rotting and she hadn't realized it, which lead to her long fall.

Obviously tree climbing was not for her. Even when she just wanted to escape from her stupid, ugly, needy, whiny, weak, idiotic, not at all well-endowed, little bitch of a boyfriend.

Honestly, the branch that had inserted itself into her once she fell gave more pleasure than he ever did.

Only wait- it didn't feel like a branch. Hard, yes- erect even. But it was warm and twitching. And it was moving, minute thrusts and bucks. Annabeth let out a moan almost as needy as Percy.

"Oh yeah bae," a familiar voice whimpered. Her vaginal muscles clenched in response to the voice, a voice that she would know anywhere. A voice that could only belong to one person.

Clarisse.

She looked down and cried out in ecstasy, "What the fuck?" However she made no move to get off her #wcw.

"You aren't wearing any underwear." Clarisse said, thrusting deeply. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, letting out a moan that made Annabeth wetter than any son of Poseidon ever could.

"No shit, Sherlock," Annabeth answered, riding Clarisse's long, hard cock. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I was walking to my cabin… hhhnnnnggg… and I saw you in that tree. No underwear. You seemed distracted so I- I thought you wouldn't mind if I had my own fun." Clarisse threw her head back and yelled in pleasure.

"Well let's have our fun now," Annabeth whispered, bending down to kiss her new lover's lips. She nipped at Clarisse's bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth, letting the blonde's tongue in. Annabeth's tongue explored her mouth and soon was twirled around Clarisse's tongue. Their tongues battled for dominance, and needy moans came out of both of them. "Harder," growled the blonde.

Annabeth pulled off her shirt in a rush, revealing a pair of perky titties.

"No bra either?" Clarisse questioned, quirking an eyebrow. She eyed the blonde's breasts hungrily. She reached up and cupped the breasts, squeezing ever so slightly. Annabeth moaned and bucked hard in response. Clarisse flicked one of her peach colored nipples and rolled it between her forefinger and thumb. Suddenly overcome by lust, she took the nipple into her mouth and suckled it both gently and hard at the same time. She grazed the sweet bud of flesh with her teeth, which caused Annabeth to throw her head back in pleasure.

Suddenly, Annabeth stopped. She rose, leaving Clarisse's dick cold and uncovered. Annabeth kissed her lips and slowly kissed, licked, and nipped her way down her body. Finally after what seemed like hours, Annabeth reached Clarisse's fully engorged member. Tentatively Annabeth kissed the leaking head. She licked and began sucking the head before deepthroating that dick. She sucked hard, changing speed. Slow to tease Clarisse, hard to get more arousal. Annabeth licked up the long shaft and cupped Clarisse's balls. She squeezed them gently and continued to engage in oral intercourse.

Just as Clarisse was reaching her climax, Annabeth stopped sucking and shoved that big cock deep in her sweet, sweet puss. Annabeth rode Clarisse hard, Clarisse rubbing her swollen bundle of nerves. Never ever had Percy been able to touch her clit in such a way.

"Annie! I-I'm gonna-"

"Oh! Me too! At the count of three!"

"O-one!"

"Oh, fuck!" Annabeth shouted, tensing up and releasing her juices. Electricity coursed through her veins and ecstasy consumed her. Hearing the pleasure she had caused Annabeth, Clarisse's cock twitched before ejaculating profusely. Semen shot into Annabeth and with the help of gravity flowed back down.

"What goes up must come down," whispered Clarisse as her dick turned back into a clit. "It's an Ares kid thing," she blushed.

"Well it's better than Percy," Annabeth smirked and kissed Clarisse.

Just as Clarisse was about to ask Annabeth if she was ready for Round 2, they heard a loud gasp.

"Th-Thalia!" Annabeth said in surprise. She didn't miss the girl's interested look. Annabeth looked at Clarisse. "What would you say to a menage a trois?"

-end-


End file.
